


Innocence

by DanasKitty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, D/s, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Shy Liam, Top Zayn, also, dont ask, slutty liam, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanasKitty/pseuds/DanasKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is shy, he knows he is. everybody does. he also knows that if he doesn't get his shit together, his boyfriend might cheat on him. so he surprises him in the most unexpected way. </p>
<p>and he may or may not have a problem with blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> idk, this is one of the most embarrassing things i have even wrote and it was a while ago so yeah. sorry.
> 
> also, excuse my language/ grammar mistakes!

 

 

 

The four teens were sprawled all over the couch, not giving a damn about the tons of homework they had cause they were too tired, or too lazy to do it!

But apparently, Liam didn’t feel so tired cause he was sitting on the floor, crossed-legged and was focusing on his homework, and he'd never tell anyone but he did his boyfriend's too! He just didn’t like It when teachers gave Zayn detention cause it lowered his chances of spending time with his boyfriend.

Zayn couldn't help but admire the way his lovers lips were a scarlet color and between his teethes. How his, too obviously but he'd never tell him that, straightened hair was dangling freely as his head was bowed focusing on nothing but the homework in front of him.

Zayn is still in shock that he found someone like Liam, not only that but date him, too!

Liam was what you call an angel on earth. Literally, he'd do Zayns homework for him, share his lunch with Zayn when Niall steals Zayns'. He'd always wear Zayns jersey in games.

But what fascinates Zayn the most is how Liam walked next to him like a puppy. Never questing where are they going. Liam's blind trust in Zayn made their relationship grow stronger in a short amount of time. Sure, they were childhood friends but being 15 and starting a relationship with your best friend is different.

They are now 17, and yes, two years aren't enough for Zayn to call it an over-lasting relationship! Liam is his first. And he really hopes his last. Liam is adorable, cute, beautiful and everything anyone can ask for. And no Zayn isn't saying that because he is madly in love with Liam. Even their straight best friend Niall hit on Liam once or twice before Zayn had to dye hair green in his sleep.

Liam's only problem is that, he is really shy.             

The sex was amazing, if Zayn was being honest. But it was monotonous. Just Zayn being gentle cause Liam never said it but he seems a gentle type. Liam would be full of blushes and held back moans. Nothing new. But Zayn wouldn't say that cause he knows how bad Liam would feel if he ever admitted it!

He loves Liam and Liam loves him back and his homework is done due time. What else can he ask for.

\--                                                                  

Two hours later, the four boys were still laying lazily on the couch of Harrys' parents house. They chose it cause his parents and Gemma were out for the week and it was Thursday, so chances they're coming now are really low!

Liam finished homework for him and his boyfriend half an hour ago, having to argue with Louis cause, no, he did Zayns homework cause he loves him and he's not doing his homework for him.

"Guys, this is boring!" Liam sighed, sitting himself down on the floor again, this time farther from the boys next to a small bookshelf with two drawers at the bottom.

"Think of something better and we'll do it?" Louis said, not taking his eyes off of the game, too focused. Liam sighed again knowing that there is, indeed, nothing to do! Looking away from Louis, Liam couldn't say he didn't catch the fond smile Zayn was sending him across the room. PDA was never their thing so they never actually even made out in front of the boys. He shyly smiled back, his eyes crinkling and sparkling with love and adoration. A small but notable blush creeping into his cheeks and Zayns heart melted cause Liam is  _fucking adorable._

Liam looked away quickly after feeling the heat over his cheek. Trying to distract himself with anything he opened the drawer next to him, surprisingly, finding that almost all of the cosmo magazines are there. He didn't think that it was unusual from him to read it, cause it was normal if you want to make your partner feel good.

Liam took a random one, flipping through the pages until one big bold black title caught his eyes. He read through it, finding it so interesting and feeling that it was exactly talking about him. How shy _girls_  should get out of their shell and opening up to their partners during sex.

Liam is shy and he knows. He blushes easily, has to hide his face in Zayns chest of he's there and that is making him feel bad. Cause no matter how much he refuses to let it get to him…

_He's always horny._

Liam would never admit it but he feels like he should be called a slut other than adorable. Whore other than shy. He likes the feeling of being filled to the core. Sometimes, he'd fuck himself with two dildos at a time and then distances himself from Zayn until he tightens back again. He moans dirty nothings to himself and he always, always orgasms two times at least every time he masturbates.

And you may wonder why a fine lad like Liam would have to masturbate, plus having an attractive boyfriend sitting a few away from him. Well, Liam's shyness took the best of him to the point of not being able to form a word during their sex.

He hates it. He knows Zayn hates it, too. But being the perfect boyfriend he is, he never admits it! But after what Liam read, he thinks Zayn might leave him in search for a better sex life or worse, cheat on him.

He tries to calm himself down, thinking of all the possibilities and what might happen and what might not happen and what he wants to do. In the end he decided to act the same way he acts in his bedroom in night with his pink vibrator and dildo. Speaking of that, he just fucked himself with them two days ago and he is cool now but what if Zayn noticed, Liam smiles a cocky smile thinking of Zayns reaction.

"Hey, what's that smile for?" Louis catches him, and he knows he shouldn't be that red right now, it's only a question. But to what Liam was thinking it was like they caught him naked. "N-nothing," he lies and turns his face away, and the boys think that Zayn couldn't look any fonder at him. They do, too. Cause Liam is just too adorable to be true. Too innocent to be safe and most importantly too sexy to be legal and they all admit that and sometimes they are all jealous because Zayn is the only one who gets to bang Liam but they doubt that he ever lets him.

_Little do they know._                                      

\--

It's the next days' afternoon that Liam has the courage to do. Lying naked on his bed last night and imagining all the things he'd like Zayn to do to him. He was so horny and hard the he shed a tear or two cause he refused to use his sex toys, he'd rather be one.

They're all in Harrys' house again. they're in his room, some of Niall and Harry on the bed as Zayn, Louis and himself were on chairs around the room. Louis was too busy with his 3DS to notice the glances they sent each other, Liam knows it’s now or never and no he isn't thinking twice about it cause the boys are here. He always fantasized being fucked against the wall he knows his friends are behind. The thrill of being caught with his boyfriend buried deep inside him was making him orgasm harder than he ever thinks anyone can. So he just does it..

"Zayn," Liam, being the first one to speak in the past hour, snapped all attention towards him and he didn’t mean to, he just blushed. He hates attention.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked clearing his throat, standing up just in time with Zayn who had a worried expression written all over his face and he hated it like that. He likes the composed, calm and chill Zayn. But he also liked being the one to make him worry then back to calm with only words, or actions.

"Sure, Li!" Zayn walked past Louis behind Liam who was already out the door, slapping Louis' head lightly after hearing the whisper of,  _someone's in trouble._

He walked behind Liam to find him entering Harrys' bedroom and he swears he saw him wink.

\--

"Li?"

"Shit, Liam. What's gotten into you!" Zayn almost yelled in surprise as his boyfriend slammed the door shut and pushed him against it. Liam however, didn’t seem fazed by any of it, surprisingly not blushing  _too much_  for what is happening inside his mind and about to happen.

"I just wanna have some fun!" He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out more than it should in a normal pout and Zayn can't help but stare at those lips. Those damn lips that are going to be the end of him someday. "Don't you want some fun, Zee?" Liam asked, his pout gone now and Zayn feels a bit disappointed but as soon as he notices Liam's seductive tone he forgets his name. "fun?" he asks, dumfounded and hard and Liam is rubbing their crotches together now and he thinks he might cry.

"Yeah," Liam answers, shrugging and stepping closer to Zayn, "Like this." He says and he is close now that his lips touching Zayns neck as he speaks. He begins to lick under Zayns ear a bit overwhelmed with the taste of Zayn on his tongue. Not wanting to wait any longer, he begins to suck on the skin there. Hearing Zayns moans getting louder and louder and he is smirking to himself now, cause Zayn never moaned like that when they had sex.

He moves to Zayn collarbones and began sucking there too making sure there was a red mark there to go with the one under Zayns ear, "Too much clothes." Liam mumbles to himself as he drags Zayns shirt over his head. And Zayn does nothing but stare at a blushless but a very turned on Liam. He is shocked, to say the least, but he isn't complaining.

Liam goes to Zayns chest and begins trailing kisses until he reaches the belt of Zayns jeans. Zayn is looking down at him in disbelief and fascination no one can describe. He pulls Liam up and wraps his arms around Liam's waist bringing him closer to have the first real kiss since they started. "What's gotten into you," Zayn repeats his question, but it's not a question anymore. Its admiration, and Zayn thinks that Liam can't get any hotter when he just shrugs and says, "Pleasing you," He smiles a fond smile, but it goes away as soon as the word "Sir" leaves Liam's mouth. He gasps slightly as Liam smirks up at him and goes down on his knees in front of him.

"Would you let me suck you, sir?" Liam asks, hands already on Zayns' belt and eyes pleading before he adds, "Please, sir?" and Zayn just stares. He knows everyone has a kinky side but not Liam! And if Liam had one he defiantly didn't expect it to be like  _that._     

He loves it.

"You can, but when I say stop you stop." Zayn plays along, still in disbelief but liking the role play his boyfriend offered suddenly in their best friends parents bedroom. Wait.

He holds Liam's hand stopping him from opening his belt and Liam whines and swallows loudly. Zayn wonders when Liam had gotten this hungry for his cock.

"Liam, we're.. here!" He says, feeling awkward that he was about to have sex in here. But Liam just shrugs and smiles. "We won't use the bed." Liam replies, nonchalantly. Continuing to work on Zayns belt and Zayns jaw drops as he looks down on Liam. "What! You'll fuck me against the wall, if that's what you're wondering about." Liam says again and before Zayn could think of what the hell is going on, Liam takes him full into his mouth.

Humming approvingly on the taste, Liam sends shivers down Zayns spine as the vibration hits his rock hard cock and that's what Liam's word does to him. Liam begins to suck deeply, taking more and more into his mouth with every time his head dives into Zayns cock. And Zayn doesn't know what turns him on more. The pleasure his cock is receiving or the way Liam never looks away, making perfect eye contact the makes Zayn come right in his spot. Liam, after exactly three attempts, manages to deep throat Zayn. His nose brushing against Zayns pubes and he stays there, just swirling his tongue around Zayns length. And Zayn is the loudest he had ever been, moaning hard and pushing Liam further if possible.

Liam face is now so red with the lack of oxygen and the fight he is having with his gag reflex. He pulls back, coughing slightly.

"Call me slut, Zaynie." Liam whispers, looking up with a look in his eyes that is mocking the innocence that was once there. "What!" Zayn yells, slapping a hand over his mouth cause he was so loud but realizing he had been louder just second ago when his boyfriend was eating his dick.

"Aren't I, Zee?" Liam asks, not actually wanting Zayn to answer as he holds Zayns dick in his hand and swirls his tongue around the head. Zayn moans again throwing his head back and take a hold of Liam's hair.

Liam hollows his cheeks and begins to suck on Zayns head hard, playing with the balls that are lying heavily under Zayns dick. He presses his tongue to the head then takes Zayn completely in again. Zayn's hold on his hair tightens and he knows he's close but he doesn't want to pull back. He doubts if he ever let go of what he's doing he'll never be able to do it again. and he really likes it.

"God, suck it, slut." Zayn moans and Liam gasps slightly and sucks harder as if the word worked something inside him. "Never knew you were a cockslut, Liam." Zayn continues panting, holding back cause he doesn't want to embarrass himself by coming all over Liam's face. "Look at you, so hugr.. Oh." He is cut off midsentence cause Liam took his balls into his mouth and began sucking on it jerking Zayn off with his hand.

As much as he liked it but never liked a tease. He likes it directly to his dick so he grabbed a handful of Liam's soft hair and pushed him into his dick again. "You do what I want you to do, slut. And I want you to suck it." Zayn likes it. He was always the one controlling this relationship but in this situation he just loved it. "Yes, sir." Liam said, voice hoarse and full of lust and want.

He begins to suck again on the head, forcefully this time, fast and hard. Not stopping until Zayns legs are shaking and just then he places his tongue on the head. Zayn writhes above him, trying to break free from Liam's tongue cause he really needs to come and Liam's tongue blocks the way the he really will kill Liam after it. "Fuck, move!" Zayn cries out and Liam just smirks and pulls away with a lick on the head making Zayn send spurts of cum all over his face, hair and he tries to get some into his mouth as well.

Zayn is shaking through his climax and Liam is quite proud of how hard he made Zayn come.

After Zayn comes down from his high and Liam start to get some of his come off his cheek and into his mouth Zayn looks at Liam and he seems like he's really going to kill him. But Liam just smiles and stand up.

He is fully dressed and it is bothering him so much. He begins to teasingly unbutton a button after another, slowly. Until Zayn steps in and rips his shirt off. Making Liam gasp and look at him with very dark eyes and raised eyebrow.

"Slut, can’t believe you did that!" Zayn says, pushing Liam's pants and briefs down and pushing him against the wall.

"Goddamit, can't believe you did that, I think you should be punished Liam. It's what you deserve after all." Zayn whispers into Liam's ear. And Liam just whimpers and sticks his bum out for Zayn to just  _use._  Zayn likes the looks of Liam.

His elbows are uncomfortably against the wall as his lean body is curved into a beautiful shape of a desperate whore, Zayn thinks, cause Liam really looks like one now.

"God, yes. Punish me, daddy!" And now, it's Liam's turn to look shocked cause he made it clear to himself last night that he isn't using this. He knows Zayn will hate it and it doesn't matter how much he loves it, he can't risk Zayn laughing at him or even be turned off. But what happens next makes him forget all of this.

A sharp slap hits his left ass cheek making him see stars. He moans loudly, just like he does in his bedroom. Difference is, it’s more pleasurable. "You liked that, slut?" Zayn whispered, beginning to stiffen again. loving the way Liam's ass cheeks jiggle at the contact as he slaps his hand again right after Liam nods rapidly. "You gonna let daddy fuck you real good?" Zayn continued. Trailing one hand down Liam's back and circling Liam's slightly stretched hole. "Yes, daddy. Please fuck me hard." Liam whimpers and Zayn is too busy looking at Liam's stretched hole and his mouth waters.

"God, daddy just fuck me already, I like how your dick feels inside me, filling me up." Liam snaps Zayns' attention back to him.

"Well, looks like little slut been playing with himself earlier. I don't think I don’t need to stretch you, baby." Zayn says, never taking his eyes from his finger that is director to stab Liam's hole with one move. "God, no, no you don't, just fuck me daddy." Liam begs. And Zayn never saw something filthier. He does it for fun if he's being honest. Liam kind of tortured  him a few minutes ago and it's his payback when Zayn suddenly enters a finger inside him and Liam mewls in pleasure. Sticking his ass out farther.

Zayn chuckles darkly, ignoring the twitch his dick gave at the slight loosens of Liam's hole. He removes his finger and lets go of Liam's hips who whimpers at the loss of contact and looks back at Zayn. He finds him bent down looking through his wallet and then pulling out a small package of lube. He is a bit disappointed cause sometimes he likes it dry, hard and rough. But he'd rather keep some surprises for later.

Zayn squirts some of the cold gel on his dick, using the rest to put on Liam's hole who moans in the contact of the cold gel on his warm body.

He throws it away. And lines himself up with Liam's hole. He held Liam tightly and leaned forward so his lips would brush Liam's ear every time he speaks. "Never, ever would've thought that you were a cockslut Liam. I knew you liked being fucked but this? This is amazing." He murmured, and Liam leaned back resting his head on Zayns shoulder and began kissing him passionately on the mouth. Zayn moaned in surprise as he thrust in immediately hitting Liam's prostate cause they knew each other this damn much.

Zayn get a rhythm and begins to thrust according to it, hitting Liam's prostate with every thrust and he couldn't help but love the fact that he can smell his cum in Liam's hair.

"God, daddy, fuck my boy-pussy." Liam whimpered and Zayn growled loudly and began thrusting harder and harder. Liam came a few seconds before Zayn, cock untouched. Zayn came seconds after with a cry of Liam.

\--

They both stood for a few minutes. Liam trying to calm down from his high and trying to keep himself from setting his face on fire cause he just realized what he had done. And it's embarrassing the shit out of him.

Zayn, on the other hand was so confused. Was that even Liam?

"Li?" he said in a low voice, still behind Liam, arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. "God, Zayn I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean it, it's just, I don’t know." Liam began crying feeling guilty and sad that he made Zayn look at him differently now. He could’ve always fucked himself at night, why did he have to be so stupid.

"Hey, hey. Li! None of that! It was great. The best actually." He turned Liam around and hugged him tight to his chest. Soon, Liams crying went down  and he looked up at Zayn, smiling shyly from under his eyelashes. "So you liked it?" Liam asked, innocence back and Zayn just falls for him a whole lot more. "a lot." He replied, kissing Liam again on the lips before they both dressed up and went out of the room. Laughing madly at what they did, cause Harry will be in so much trouble.

\--                    

"Niall pass me that plate." Harry asks Niall, he knows Harry doesn't actually need it but he plays along laughing loudly. He pushes the plastic plate over the table so it fell to the floor.

"Oh, daddy don’t punish me." Niall mimicked Liam. Harry, Louis and himself broke into a fit of laughter. "What the fuck is that about?" Zayn, annoyed, growled. The boys sometimes hit on Liam and he was fine with it cause they were always best mates and knew their boundaries. But making fun of Liam and him was just unacceptable.

"Nothing, just the fact the you too fucked in my parent bedroom." Harry laughed hysterically and Zayn got angrier as he noticed a tear slip on Liam's cheek. Face red as if it was on fire and he was clutching Zayns hand tightly. Zayn took Liam's hand and walked out of Harrys house. Walking with a silent Liam next to him.

"I don't want you to feel bad about it." He says. And Liam looks up at him, surprised, as if he forgot that he was here. "I love you, you're amazing and I love every bit of you. They can say what they want, okay?" Zayn said and Liam smiled at him, a real smile leaned forward to kiss Zayns lips passionately. "I love you too."

  

         

 

 

 


End file.
